T-026 Chromium
"If I could overpower the ultimate hero of Mobius in my old form, what chance do you have, weakling?" '' ''-Chromium Mark II T-026, code-name Chromium (T-026 クロム), is the fourth fully functional T-Series robot (T-Series is revolved around chemically enhanced chaos energy) invented by Dr.Eggman to assisst T-024 Mercury and T-025 Magnesium in the destruction of T-023 Titanium , their brother. Design 2014 (Original Chromium) Chromium is a black robot with long limbs. On his head he has three spikes; one coming out from the left, on from the right and one coming out of the back. He has one vertical, metallic strip on his forehead. On his eye plate he has a yellow/ orange digital eye. He has a yellow core section on his chest along with a transparent dome with purple/blue energy inside. He has black/ metallic arms with rounded fingers and retractable light-blue plasma blades. On the back of his legs it has mini jets and has a giant wheel on each leg instead of a foot. 2015 (Roleplay: into the dark night) In this roleplay, Chromium plays the part of Shinigami, a robotic assassin that made a pact with the devil. His design however is quite different from his original design. He is now plated with gold on his head spikes and metallic muzzle. His power core is now darker as he is now powered by his soul, from when he used to be a grey lynx and it is corrupted with unimaginable evil. He also has a ribcage-style torso. All credit goes to Enemicarium for this design. 2015 Reboot (Chromium II) After Chromium was busted by Sonic and Espio, Dr. Eggman rebuilt and upgraded him to T-026 Chromium Mark II. He is made up of now very light-weight metal, making him even more quick footed than before. He no longer has wheels for feet and instead has metallic feet with hover pads. He has ribbed protection, protecting his power core. He also now has a sharp metallic tail. History T-026 Chromium Mark I 'Origin and Creation' After the betrayal of Dr.Eggman by T-023 Titanium, the doctor knew he had to get rid of him or else all of his future plans will most certainly be foiled. Then he came up with the idea of using the same chemicals that were used before to make Titanium and build more robots to destroy the first one. After many attempts (concidering the chemical mixture was discovered by accident) he finally got the correct chemical concoction that was made before. Then he used this energy to power up three other robots that would complete his plan. T-024 Mercury, T-025 Magnesium and T-026 Chromium were created. After being led off, Chromium tried his best to accomplish his task. 'First Encounter' The first time they attacked Titanium, Chromium was trying to get past Sonic the Hedgehog , who was defending Titanium at the time. The battle was long but Chromium was able to defeat Sonic. As he was about to finish him off, Mercury said that Titanium got away and Chromium turned invisible so Sonic couldn't know where he went afterwards. 'The Secret Plan Attempts' Since then, Chromium was stalking Sonic, Titanium, Tails , Knuckles and Amy trying to come up with the best plan to take down Titanium by studying their personalities, skills, team relationships and everything else. Chromium first tried to throw off Knuckles continuosly while invisible until Knuckles split up from the group and succeded with this temporarily until Knuckles joined back after fending off T-025 Magnesium who attemted to destroy Titanium. Chromium also tried keeping the gang in Lost Jungle by continuosly chopping down trees with his plasma blades and trapping them inside along with splitting them up, however they each found a secret ancient sub path out of the Lost Jungle. 'The Attack' Eventually he did strike and knocked Titanium down while they were in the sub path. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles attacked however, using Chromium's invisibility and speed, he took them all down. As he was about to finish Titanium off however, Espio the Chameleon , who was spying on Chromium the whole time, attacked from behind. Sonic managed to get back up and with the help of Espio, they defeated Chromium and destroyed its power core. All of the energy left him, shutting him down permanently. Or so they thought... T-026 Chromium Mark II (In progress) Powers and Abilities Chromium Mark I *Chromium has the ability to turn invisible using the energy in his power core. *Using all the mini jets and wheels on his feet, he can move up to speeds almost as fast as Sonic. *His retractble plasma blades can cut through almost everything. *Chromium can see up to great distances with his HD eyes. *Chromium is an amazing battle stratagist and can come up with great plans that are so close to suceeding *Because of all of his battle tactics and attempts at defeating Sonic and the others, he is considered to be the best of the brothers at fighting. Chromium Mark II *After being upgraded to T-026 Chromium Mark II, Chromium gained many more abilities. Like creating fire balls of plasma as projectiles, causing total darkness and and slashing his opponents with his tail. He can also hover in place, using his hover pad feet that replaced his wheels. Weaknesses If Chromium's core is destroyed, all his energy will leave him, shutting him down permanently. Personality Chromium is the quiet yet concentrated of the brothers. Chromium is usually obediant to Dr.Eggman however if he knows his plan wont work, it will disobey him and come up with his own plans. Even though he isn't the leader, he is by far the best one at coming up with plans, each one so close to succeeding with the sudden events getting in the way. Chromium was also the closest to destroying Sonic, Tails and Knuckles if it weren't for Espio. Relationships Dr.Eggman Chromium does obey Dr. Eggman and follows his task of destroying T-023 Titanium, however, Chromium doesn't always believe that Eggman's ways of completing the task are always the best and will quite often take strategising into his own hands. T-023 Titanium Chromium always refers to Titanium as the inferior modle and shows no respect for him. He just tries to take him out as soon as possible, but doesn't rush in straight away. T-024 Mercury Chromium has mixed opinions around Mercury. He does respect him as he is the leader of the trio, but just like Dr.Eggman, he doesn't always believe that his plans are the best. T-025 Magnesium Chromium does admire the power that was given to Magnesium, but does not respect him as much as he often just rushes into the fighting. Sonic To Chromium, Sonic appears to him as a sort of rival figure, due to them both being extremely quick. But he does try to make sure he doesn't interrupt his task. Tails Chromium doesn't see Tails as much of a threat as he is very young. Knuckles Similar to Tails, Chromium doesn't see Knuckles as a threat. But he does often remind Chromium of Magnesium. Amy Chromium also doesn't see Amy as a threat and ignores her. Espio Espio to Chromium is his main rival, due to them both sharing ninja qualities. Chromium also does really hate Espio as he stopped his main plan when he was Chromium Mark I. Artwork T-026 Chromium.jpg|Original Chromium Mark I Design Prsss40.jpg|2015 Reboot Chromium Mark II by Enemicarium Prsss38.jpg|Shinigami from Roleplay: into the dark night|link=Roleplay: into the dark night Trivia *Chromium is Titanium562's 4th character. *Even though Chromium is the last known T-Series brother so far, his actual concept was originally designed before his older brother, Magnesium, as there was some struggle with his design. *Chromium shares many resemblences to ninjas, duh... Extra To find out the other parts of the story of the other T-Series, look up T-024 Mercury and T-025 Magnesium. Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Robots Category:Elemental Abilities